A World You Never Knew
by Omicron the IceQueen
Summary: The Level Workers, Wreckers: a little known faction that kept Cybertron from falling in on itself. Follow one Crew and their Foreman from before the war to the Exodus. Oh, and watch out for demolitions, and explosives, the races... and the Draggers.


Story re-edited!

Queen's notes: This is a world that is a mix of different transformers worlds into what is hopefully a new one that you will enjoy.

**A World You Never Knew**

The start's light gave off a white/gold glow, reflecting off of any surface it could at this time of day. It enhanced the gold of the city even more, and Iacon seemed to be on fire, as it trying to display its health and wealth, at least to the inhabitants. For two walking along a lower, less used roadway, they could and did appreciate the beauty of the surface.

Though that didn't stop the rougher looking of the two grumbled and complained about the brightness. His protective visor down and set to buffer the light he wasn't used to the raw light of the star Cybertron was currently orbiting.

Iacon for all the whispered roomers, was still a beautiful city in shades of gold, silver and copper. Weathering spots from the last few hundred vorns added a little more depth to the intricate layered, old city. The city engineers were rightly ignoring the minor comedic work, and to the two mechs thought it added to the character of the capital.

"Primus Kup, yea think they've never seen Wreckers befer'." A voice said with a snort, sounding and looking more than a little annoyed as the near bare silver form walked down the street with his somewhat taller companion. He was looking up, mostly taking in the designs and architecture but then noticed how more than a few of the surface mecha stopped or slowed to stare more at him.

The silver mech, Roadbuster, looked like he had once been green and a rusty orange, but the rough life of a level-engineer in project had scratched and burned off most of said paint off his person. What was left still gave him an overly scarred and rougher then he was appearance, and considering who this was that was quite a feat. Though he didn't look like he was built for strength, the mech _was_ despite his somewhat lean frame. He had over armor in seemingly random places, two over his chest, hips, legs, the heaviest armored was his back. There was also notably several cylinders as long as the width of the mech's palm were attached around the 'ribs' of his chest.

He had a half hood like design with that protected his neck and head, yet there was still plenty of room to move his head with some space to spare. The mech's helm was an interesting shape as well, protruding forward a little an added shield. He had the protective visor that constantly shifted colors depending on what, or who, he was looking at, his own emotions affecting the shades of the colors.

"Probably most of these lads never have Roadbuster," The older blue mech, Kup said. His own voice gruff with age and that of a Guardian class mech. "Or they just forgot what an active Level-engineer looks like after a job." The elder of the two was taller, broader in the chest and shoulders then his companion, with larger joints to support his more powerful frame. Whereas Roadbuster looked like he transformed into a racer, built for speed but also not losing too much armor in exchange. Kup had a bucket and treads instead of wheels or hover pads. In the bucket on his back, just between and slightly above his shoulders, was another small form that was curled up there.

There was a very distinctly _aged_ look and feel to Kup's form, more than just well-warn. He had lived probably longer than most of those around him. An elder for sure, Kup still wasn't going, nor planning on joining the actual Council of Elders. He preferred being _out_ of the cities, to raise younglings still and give his knowledge to those that would take it.

Weather they sometimes ask or not for said advice was a slightly different matter...

On a whole, there was just something so _invigorating_ for Kup when you were interacting with all the younger generations; rather than leading, and _rusting,_ away from afar in those damnable Citadels. Not to say that Kup was afraid or hesitant to march into the Council and inform those there when they were being idiots and senseless about this or that matter. Or if there was a need to, physically smack that sense back in place in to the heads of his fellow elders, Kup was the first to do so.

And they knew it.

"Well, the new speedway's not completely done yet," Roadbuster said, reaching up with his free left hand to scratch at his neck, finding and pulling out sliver of something. He eyed the shrapnel before flicking it away. He grinned then, "We still have ta test it."

"Of course," Kup nodded in agreement to what he and the other mech had been talking about before emerging onto the surface of the planet.

The Wrecker shifting and stretched as he walked, "It has to be done." The mech commented, the corners of his mouth twitching upwards.

"Am I invited?"The pale blue mech arched up an optic ridge as he cast a sideways glance at the Foreman.

"After this mech?" Roadbuster motioned with his free hand to what he was holding against his torso, "Yea can _race_ if yea wanted to old slagger."

Kup shook his head, but glanced behind him, to where a softly clicking and soundly recharging youngling was in the 'bucket' that rested on his back, from his current alternate form. "Not me, but she might want to try."

The silver mech chuckled, "The younglings always want to take a shot at racing." Roadbuster glanced down at the small, almost tiny sparkling frame (in comparison to the adult Cybertronians), it was resting in the crook of the mech's right arm.

Lifeless for now, as it was a new frame and thus having never having been used before. Its' green optics were dark, the face and near delicate fingers were relaxed as it waited for new life for the first time. The sparking frame stood out almost vividly against Roadbuster, being dark and painstakingly rich red shade with gold highlights. It had folding sensors on the side of the helm that could lift up, giving the sparkling remarkable audios. Coupled with both wide optics when activated, and miniature fully formed claws, the kid was going to have that critical advantage for living in the lower levels of Cybertron.

"There's the temple of Primus," Kup said motioning to a massive structure that was slightly to one side and above the two, gleaming in varying colors and shades the semi-distance.

The Wrecker shifted his attention to the indicated cluster of uneven towers. The old temples were some of the wonders of Cybertron. Built to _be_, as well as _look_ impressive whether they were made in honor of any of the deities of the Cybertronians. This temple was a bit more sprawling than normal, taking up at least one full sector. It delved as deep into the planet as it rose above the surface Level.

Most of the towers had a different proposes. Several were used as schools, some mechs considered them the most predigest while others snorted and thought very little of them, preferring academies or an apprentice system, or even the old living cities. The largest of the spires, near the center of the temple proper were known as the Citadels where the elders resided near the All Spark.

Kup shifted, glancing around_...most of the elders_, the Wrecker corrected his thought.

Roadbuster gave another snort, shaking his head, "What do yea want ta bet, that we Wreckers will be called in the next few vorns to sure up that thing again?"

Kup shrugged with an amused rumble of his engine, "Probably."

"Any idea why the council keeps insisting on keeping the All Spark on the top levels Kup?" Roadbuster asked, looking down at the sparkling shell again, rubbing the pad of one finger gently on the side of the little head, checking once more that everything was how it should be for the new spark to be.

It wasn't the first time Roadbuster had made or helped to make a sparkling frame, for either himself for a friend. It wasn't that new care-taker nervousness, just a habit developed over the centuries since the mech had actually became a true Foreman to be extra sure. It also was something to do on the long walk as neither mech wanted to drive for differing reasons, nor was there a great hurry to do this task.

Besides, the time gave the Elder and Foreman a chance to catch up and, essentially, gossip with masculine dignity. More or less.

"No fragging clue." The Autobot snorted, "Would be better to let it stay deep in the levels like the 'Sigma and Oracle."

"To right," Roadbuster shook his head, "Autobot idiots." He added, but meant no offence to his companion, and knowing that there would be none taken. After all, how many times had Kup called the council that himself?

"Hey 'Buster," Kup reached over to use his knuckles to half shove at the Wrecker's closer shoulder, "Not that I mind getting you in, even with this short notice," The old mech motioned to the blank sparkling body, and then to the looming temple center tower, "But why didn't you go to one of the life pools from Vector Sigma instead to spark it?"

Roadbuster shrugged, "Slag if I know, but we really haven't had a spark from the Allspark, not since Wheeljack's last little one." He considered and then shook his head with another smaller shrug of his shoulders, "And, I got a feeling in my tanks."

The blue mech chuckled, glancing back as he felt his charge shift but the child wasn't intending to wake up just yet. Or any time soon thank Primus, she was a glider already, with small folding wings that looked more delicate than they were, but fit with her slender form. That didn't stop Swoop from being a full handful and a half, it was good that she recharged so well.

That and Swoop was the kind of Sparkling to not only run over and waver on the edge of the road way, but _jump off_ the edge into open air thinking she could fly. Again. Kup had his work cut out for him with the little white and blue femmling to say the least.

The two continued on, walking to one side of the roadway that slowly curved to and then up into the Temple of Primus. The deeper into this sector they went, Roadbuster and Kup hopped roadways, working their way to a certain road, there were more mechs and femmies around here and there. By the time they got to the lower streets there were more people in bot mode rather than zipping around in vehicle form. Several giving the Wrecker looks that ranged from shock, concern, a few flashes of fear, but the temple workers-

No, Roadbuster corrected himself; they weren't 'workers' but priests. They at least knew a Level-engineer when they saw one as well as accorded him the proper respect due his rank. At least they haven't forgotten what he was, and between his rank and the priests knowing Kup, they were added to the list with no fuss, and even escorted up to the waiting room.

Roadbuster scanned around the waiting chambers once he and Kup were seen there, his protective visor still shifting colors, mostly in shades of blue and green. There were mostly the two majorities of Cybertronian types, the Autobots and Kions that were eagerly waiting for their new sparklings. They could be easily identified by their blue and red optics.

The Wrecker's visor flashed a surprised purple as he spotted one couple, he tipped his visor up with a clawed finger to be sure he wasn't seeing things. The mech was Kaon made for sure, but the femmie he was with had the distinct lavender optics of a Unicronian.

"Find all sorts of mechs here." Roadbuster chuckled as he let his visor fall back into place before anyone could get a good look at what color his own optics were under. "Keeping the Primes on their claws are they?"

Kup nodded, chuckling as they found seats- his friend was the last one in for the day and thus likely would be the very last one called knowing the main Prime on 'Alspark duty.' The two friends made themselves comfortable after tracking down the right kind of seats, mostly one that would cater to Kup's bucket. Roadbuster, as shameless as always had just taken the seat beside Kup, and since it was two sizes too big the Wrecker was lounging sideways in it with feet propped up and crossed. He could tilt his head back a little and be looking Kup in the optics if he wanted.

The Wrecker Foreman completely ignored the others in the room, unconcerned of a disproving frowns from what looked like enforcers, a division of the peace keepers that where the heavily armored mechs used for protecting the sensitive areas in on the surface of the world.

"Up tight wankers," Roadbuster commented as he arranged the sparkling frame to be safely set on his own shell, "Looks like they need a good hotwiring."

Kup's bark of laughter echoed in the waiting chamber as he leaned over to thump the shorter Foreman on the closer shoulder.

"Got that right lad!" He said in full agreement. "They'll loose their energon once finding out who ya are." He added clearly, grinning as the elder knew what would happen once Foreman Roadbuster and Sentinel Prime were in the same room together.


End file.
